


hokeo

by assbuttsinlove



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Undercover as a Couple, fake couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttsinlove/pseuds/assbuttsinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Steve and Danny are undercover at a wedding and end up on the dance floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hokeo

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what I'm doing. Please enjoy! :3 More first kiss shenanigans, because I can't get enough of them!

“So basically, what you’re saying to me is that the case is solved?” Danny asks incredulously.  Behind him, the band is in full swing, and the dance floor is teeming with couples and children in fancy suits and frilly dresses. Across from him, Steve is rubbing his chin thoughtfully and shrugging his ridiculously large shoulders.

“Uh, yeah. I mean, according to Kono, they located the missing painting and we…”

“We don’t need to find Elliot James to interrogate him in the bathroom,” Danny finishes with an exasperated sigh.

“We were gonna interrogate him in the bathroom?” Steve asks with an amused grin.  

Danny shoots him a dirty look. “Where else were we gonna do it? You had a better location in mind?” he asks.

“I could think of ten better locations.”

“Name one, _Steven_.”

Steve bristles but he doesn’t respond. He likes when Danny calls him Steven. He could never really put his finger on _why_ he likes it, he just does.  It’s just one of those things that nobody ever questions, like, why Danny is so bad at making eggs, and why Steve loves cargo pants so much.

“Your obsession with these pants is unhealthy,” Danny had quipped the last time they did laundry. Still, Danny had solemnly folded each pair of Steve’s cargos, placing them in a neat little pile on the couch, all the while Steve stared at him with that mixture of wonder and amusement he saved only for him.

“What are we gonna do now?” Danny asks.

Steve glances around the room. It’s filled with strangers, and no one knows them.  How often did they get an opportunity like this? “Wanna dance?” Steve asks with a grin.

Danny frowns at him.  “Excuse me?” he stutters. 

“I asked you if you wanted to dance,” Steve echoes. 

“Babe, the case is over. We don’t need to be here anymore,” Danny says.  He scrubs a hand across his face, suddenly tired.  He wants nothing more than peel off this stupid tux and sink into a hot bath, but when he glances over at Steve, he realizes that the man is giving him face number 3, and he knows better than anyone what face number 3 means.

“Come on, Danno, live a little,” Steve says. He wiggles his eyebrows and begins to inch over toward the dance floor.

Danny stares at him in disbelief, rooted to the spot. 

“It’s The Cure, dude, you can’t _not_ dance to The Cure,” Steve says.  He reaches out and curls his fingers around Danny’s wrist, dragging him onto the dance floor. 

Danny allows himself to be pulled forward, nerves suddenly quelled by the simple touch of Steve’s hand. The song that the band is playing sounds familiar but he can’t place it. 

“I know this song…” Danny says.

“The Cure, _Close to Me_ ,” Steve explains.

Danny makes a face.  “It sounds a little different than I remembered.”

“It’s the remix,” Steve says. As easy as the sunrise, Steve curls his arm around Danny’s middle, pulling him even closer.  They clasp their hands together and begin to move slowly to the music. 

“So, this isn’t weird to you at all?” Danny asks after a few moments of dancing. 

“Why would this be weird?”

Danny chuckles and the tip of his tongue pokes out of his mouth.  “I mean, two guys, dancing, you know.  It’s a little…romantic,” he says with a little shrug.  Two splotches appear on his cheeks, a faint pink.

Steve contemplates this for a moment and then he smiles.  “Well, we _did_ come in here pretending to be a couple. You want to break the grift now?” he asks softly.

Danny grins and shakes his head. “We don’t exactly need the grift anymore, now do we, babe?”

Steve shrugs innocently. He squeezes down on Danny’s fingers and smiles.  “I like it.”

With the utterance of those three words, something has shifted between them and Danny knows it.  It’s like a tiny hairline fracture on a windshield, small and seemingly inconsequential.  He steps back a bit and looks up at Steve.  “Is that all you like?” he asks, his voice hoarse, barely above a whisper.

The song rolls to a stop and in there’s a short pause, along with a smattering of applause from the audience. Danny licks his lips and blinks.

“And now, a special song going out to all the love birds out there tonight.  This is your time to grab that special someone and step out onto the dance floor. Hold that person tight, let them know how much you love em, and thanks for being such a great crowd!”

A soft piano intro begins and the lead singer smiles before crooning at the crowd.  “ _I want a little sugar…in my bowl…”_

“What’s the matter, cat got your tongue?” Danny asks with a cheeky little grin.

Steve laughs and shakes his head. “Nah, I’m just trying to figure out if I should kiss you or not.”

Danny swallows thickly. “And did you come to a decision?”

Steve responds by leaning in for a kiss. It’s soft and sweet, wavering somewhere between desperation and relief. 

Danny lets out a little moan and allows himself to melt into Steve’s arms.  He’s almost shaking, his entire body on edge.  It’s been so long since he’s been kissed like this, so long since he’s been in the arms of someone he truly loved.  He’s known for a long time that there was potential for something… _more_ , between him and Steve, he just never knew how they would bridge that gap and get to where they are right now.  Everything about this moment feels right, the way Steve presses his hand against his lower back, the way their bodies curl into each other, and the way Steve kisses him with such sweetness, such tenderness. 

Reluctantly, they break the kiss. “That was a good call, Steven,” Danny says with a little laugh. 

“You think so?”

Danny nods.  “Mmhm. Let me ask you a question.”

Steve rolls his eyes comically and sighs. “Here we go.”

“How long have you wanted a piece of Danny Williams?” Danny asks with a wry grin. 

Steve squints and makes a face. “Um, probably since that day you pulled a gun on me in my garage.”

Danny’s mouth make a surprised O and his brows knit together questioningly. 

“Oh my God, Danny.  I’m going to kiss that stupid look off your face.”

Danny laughs, delighted. “Please do,” he says.

“One more dance and then we’re gone,” Steve whispers as he leans into kiss Danny. 

“We’re going home?” Danny whispers back.

Steve nods and kisses him. “Yeah.  Home.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thoughts and comments are always appreciated! :D


End file.
